CLOSE TOUCH
by ketomato
Summary: "Junhong tersenyum samar dan mengangguk. Daehyun mematikan shower. Lalu merangkul Junhong. Mengajaknya keluar dari kamar mandi itu menuju kamar mereka." BAP - DAELO


**Title : CLOSE TOUCH**

**Rating : M**

**Length : oneshot**

**Cast : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun**

**Summary : **

**_"Junhong tersenyum samar dan mengangguk. Daehyun mematikan shower. Lalu merangkul Junhong. Mengajaknya keluar dari kamar mandi itu menuju kamar mereka."_**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], kacau, alur ga jelas, bukan untuk anak-anak**

* * *

**Hanya mungkin setan yang merasukiku untuk menulis ini karena terlalu banyak mendengar 'Seven Devils'**

* * *

Mereka hanya berdiri menghadap cermin. Tepatnya di depan cermin kamar mandi. Daehyun dan Junhong, keduanya diam dengan nafas memburu. Cepat dan penuh amarah. Junhong dengan mata memerah menahan tangis, dan Daehyun yang tengah meredam amarahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdekatan dengannya?"

Daehyun bergumam pelan sambil memandang bayangan Junhong dari cermin di depannya. Menekan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Jongup itu temanku."

"Dan aku tidak menyukainya terlalu dekat denganmu, Choi Junhong."

Kali ini Daehyun berteriak. Sambil memukul dinding wastafel di depannya..

"Memangnya aku menyukainya ketika kau dekat dengan Youngjae hah?"

Junhong membalas meskipun masih menahan tangis yang bisa kapan saja meluap.

"Dia sahabatku. Sahabatku sejak kecil dan kau tahu itu."

Daehyun masih berteriak. Keduanya mempertajam pandangan pada bayangan masing-masing di cermin.

"Dan kau tahu, Jongup...dia mengincarmu."

"Tidak Jung, dia tahu aku kekasihmu. Dia hanya..."

"Dia bahkan bersumpah akan merebutmu dariku Junhong!"

_Prang_

Junhong terkejut. Kaca itu pecah. Setengah bagiannya hancur. Dihancurkan dengan satu tinjuan keras Daehyun. Dan kini darah mengalir dari punggung tangannya. Matanya teralih pada tangan Daehyun. Junhong segera mendekati Daehyun. Meraih tangan Daehyun yang penuh darah.

"Aku tidak suka dia Junhong. Aku tidak mau dia merebutmu dariku."

Daehyun berkata lirih. Pandangannya kosong menatap bayangan Junhong yang kini sudah berada di dekatnya. Memegang tangannya.

"Maaf..maafkan aku...hentikan ini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini Jung."

Junhong menyerah. Demi Daehyun. Ia genggam tangan Daehyun. Tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang ikut memerah terkena darah Daehyun. Lalu diraihnya tubuh Daehyun. Junhong memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi." Bisik Junhong di telinga Daehyun.

Daehyun merespon dengan anggukan kecil. Matanya terpejam. Satu tangannya yang masih bersih dari darah naik. Meraih tangan Junhong. Mengambilnya, lalu menciumnya. Lalu, Daehyun membalikkan badannya sehingga Junhong melepas pelukannya. Tangan Daehyun memegang kedua pipi Junhong. Membuat darahnya memberikan warna kontras di kulit Junhong

"Aku mencintaimu, Junhong."

Daehyun mencium Junhong sekilas.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Lagi, Daehyun mengecup bibir itu. Kali ini lebih lama. Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda ia mengiyakan pernyataan-pernyataan Daehyun. Lalu Daehyun melepas lagi ciuman itu.

"Jauhi Jongup."

Junhong mengangguk dan Daehyun kembali menciumnya.

"Kau milikku Junhong. Kau milikku."

Daehyun berucap tanpa melepas sentuhan bibirnya dari Junhong. Dan terus melumatnya. Bibirnya beralih ke pipi Junhong, menciumnya. Mencium darahnya sendiri, yang sudah sedikit kering di pipi Junhong. Kembali membuatnya basah karena bibirnya menelusuri tiap lekuk pipi Junhong.

Junhong hanya memejamkan mata. Tetap menikmati perlakuan Daehyun yang tengah menelusuri tiap inci wajahnya dengan bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya. Daehyun berhenti sejenak. Tangannya kembali meraih pipi Junhong. Menyatukan kedua batang hidung mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga Jung."

Junhong ikut meletakkan kedua tangannya –yang sudah berlumuran juga oleh darah Daehyun- ke pipi Daehyun. Membuat pipi itu berwarna merah. Lalu Junhong juga mencium pipi itu. Menjilat darah yang berada di pipi Daehyun. Lalu tangannya turun ke leher Daehyun, dan lagi-lagi membuatnya berwarna merah. Bibir Junhong turun perlahan ke leher Daehyun. Menciumnya. Menyapu leher Daehyun dengan lidahnya. Membuat kulit yang tadinya merah berlumuran darah, kini bersih kembali.

Daehyun yang memejamkan menikmati sentuhan Junhong membuka matanya. terkejut ketika Junhong menggigit lehernya.

"Jun..hong..."

Tangan Daehyun meraih kepala Junhong. Mengangkat kepala Junhong. Daehyun melihat mata Junhong sayu. Seakan memohon pada Daehyun ntuk meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Jung..."

Daehyun mendorong Junhong mundur. Punggung Junhong membentur dinding kamar mandi. Sedikit meringis ketika tangannya mengenai benda keras. Keran shower. Dan tak sengaja, air mengucur dari shower diatas mereka. Membasahi kedua rambut pemuda itu. Air itu berwarna merah, bercampur darah Daehyun yang tadinya berada pada wajah keduanya dan tangan Daehyun.

Daehyun tidak saja berhenti. Dia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Junhong, dan sukses membuat Junhong mendongak ketika ia berhasil mencium perpotongan leher Junhong. Menggigitnya pelan. Menyesap air yang turun melewati leher Junhong.

"Jung..."

Tangan Junhong meraba-raba dinding. Berusaha menggapai keran shower untuk mematikan aliran air yang sudah membuatnya kedinginan. Tapi tangan Daehyun berhasil menahannya. Wajahnya diangkat hingga sejajar dengan wajah Junhong.

"Jangan matikan Junhongie." Daehyun mendesis pelan

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya terlalu menyukai tubuhmu basah."

Junhong menatap wajah Daehyun yang kini sempurna terbawa keinginan untuk menyentuh Junhong lebih dari ini. Tangan Daehyun mulai meraba punggungnya. Sadar, keduanya hanya memakai kaos putih tipis. Junhong membusurkan badannya ketika tangan Daehyun mulai masuk ke dalam kaosnya. Bergerilya di punggungnya.

"Hen...tik..an..."

Junhong mendesah pelan. Air shower itu hanya menghambat fungsi tangan dan kakinya. Tubuhnya kaku dan bergetar menerima sentuhan Daehyun. Dan tenaganya benar-benar terasa habis ketika Daehyun kembali berhasil mencium lehernya, dan bibirnya turun mengikuti alur tulang selangka Junhong dan menggigitnya tepat di pertemuan kedua tulang kanan dan kiri.

Junhong hanya sanggup menggigit bibirnya kuat. Hingga berdarah. Tangannya menjambak pelan rambut Daehyun yang basah. Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat bibir Junhong yang memerah.

"Kau berdarah Junhongie."

Daehyun mengelus bibir Junhong pelan. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Lidahnya menjilat darah yang keluar dari bibir Junhong, lalu mengulum penuh bibir Junhong dan menyesapnya. Berusaha menghabiskan darah yang keluar dari bibir Junhong. Tapi Daehyun berhenti ketika ia sadar bibir Junhong bergetar dan membiru.

"A...aku...kedinginan Jung."

Tangan Daehyun menangkup pipi Junhong. Menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Junhong.

"Maafkan aku...aku terlalu jahat padamu. Aku terlalu terburu-buru ingin menyentuhmu."

Junhong tersenyum samar dan mengangguk. Daehyun mematikan shower. Lalu merangkul Junhong. Mengajaknya keluar dari kamar mandi itu menuju kamar mereka.

"Jangan dekati dia lagi Junhongie."

Junhong mengangguk pelan di pundak Daehyun. Ia tahu maksud Daehyun.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku lebih. Tapi tidak di bawah guyuran air Jung. Itu dingin."

Giliran Daehyun yang mengangguk. Mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Junhong.

"Nanti kubuat kau hangat sayang. Ayo obati tanganku dan bibirmu dulu."

Daehyun mengecup pucuk kepala Junhong yang bersandar dibahunya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yah..beginilah endingnya...mungkin ending sih,,,tp mgkn lanjut juga..tapi ga tau kapan,,hahaha**

**Maaf gaje...saya juga ga ngerti..pokoknya itu Daehyun cemburu..gitu deh..**

**Klo masih ga jelas...tanya daelo lgsg bisa mgkn...hahaha**

**Read?Review?Bash? bring it out...**


End file.
